Return of the one most loved
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: When Bella and Edward are just about to leave the Volturi's castle, they run into someone that was once Edwards fiancée before he "died." Will things remain the same or will Edward return to the one he once loved the most in the entire world.


**Return of the one most loved

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**KEF: Hey people sorry I haven't been updating stories my brain is somewhat fried right now. Please review and tell me what you think. No Flames. Flames are kind of mean with how they pretty much say that the writer is bad at writing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight; I only own a pencil, paper, and a computer.**

**Summary:** When Bella and Edward are just about to leave the Volturi's castle, they run into someone that was once Edwards fiancée before he "died." Will things remain the same or will Edward return to the one he once loved the most in the entire world.

**Pairings:** Bella x Edward, Kagome x Edward, Jacob x Bella

* * *

**Normal POV**

Bella felt so relieved. Aro had allowed Edward to live and now he had to turn her into a vampire eventually. She felt happier then she had felt in a long time when all of a sudden there was a loud bang and the door slammed open and there stood a beautiful Asian woman with long tan legs and a petite frame with long arms as well and several blue, orange, and white streaks in her hair which was black with a blue tint. What shocked Bella the most was the girl's blue eyes that were so mesmerizing and haunting.

The girl walked up to Aro and said with a sweet smile on her face while completely ignoring Bella and Edward, "Hello I am Kagome Higurashi Taisho, my brother wished that he could come but sadly he was detained and as a result won't be in Italy until tomorrow and I would like my younger brother back please." Then the girl walks over to a boy who sort of looks just like her except he didn't have any streaks in his hair and he had brown eyes. She wraps her arms around him and looks really mad. Bella felt worried, the boy had been one of the people who had come in with that female vampire who seduced them there. It looked as if his friends had dragged him along.

"Ahh Kagome san, I have heard so much about you from Sesshomaru, please make your self at home." Aro said obviously delighted with the idea of a new toy. As soon as that was out of his mouth Kagome's phone rang and she picked it up and immediately started talking to the person of the other line Bella looked up at Edward because she could feel that his grip on her hand tightened slightly. She was surprised to see that Edward was looking at the girl with a love sick look on his face like someone who he had lost long ago had suddenly appeared in front of him.

The girl Kagome, hung up the phone and looked up, she looked at everyone in the room and her eyes widened when she saw three people. When she saw Alec, Jane, and Edward she looked as if she had just been hit in the face. Quickly she grabbed her younger brother and said, "Aniki will speak to you leaders of the Volturi in a couple days and I warn you here and now, if you try to take my brother from me I will rip you to pieces so don't expect anything.

As soon as Bella saw that Kagome had widened her eyes at the sight of Alec, Jane and Edward she looked at Alec and Jane. They looked as if they had just seen a ghost. Bella was shocked, they were showing emotion, their faces were a mixture of confusion, fear, and happiness.

Soon Kagome left and Bella, Edward, and Alice followed. Alice was frowning so Bella asked what was wrong. "I can't see that girl's future at all." She said. Bella was surprised but then she turned to Edward and asked him something that had been bugging her ever since she had seen the way Edward's eyes followed the girl, "Edward why were you looking at that girl like the love of you life had just returned to you?"

"That person looked like a person I knew from when I was human." He said shortly.

"Don't worry Edward you can tell me anything, I won't get upset." Bella said.

Edward sighed and said, "My ex fiancée was named Kagome as well she looked exactly like the girl we just saw, she was very sweet and was always thinking about others before herself. She used to be friends with Alec and Jane before I died. They were really close almost inseparable. When I died she became very sad and Jane and Alec tried to comfort her but she wasn't the same. I used to watch her when I was first changed but I didn't want to see her with another guy so I stopped looking out for her and by the time I noticed, she was gone and Alec and Jane had become vampires. That is why those two don't like me they haven't forgotten Kagome, after all and they believe she left because of my 'death'."

As Edward was talking Bella noticed the look of longing Edward had on his face. It was much stronger then what he had for her. A stab of pain went through her heart. What if Edward went to meet that girl they just saw? After all she looked so much like the woman he loved before her. Bella shrugged the thought off and she followed Edward and Alice out of the building.

When they got outside Edward and Alice suddenly started to walk much faster. "Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked. "Alec and Jane," Edward replied, "they're following us." Right when Alice, Edward, and Bella were about to step out of the gates of Volterra when they saw the girl Kagome and her brother talking with a man with silver hair that was down to his knees and golden eyes. Bella blushed the guy was really handsome; she even dared to think that he was even better looking then her Edward. The group heard the girl say, "Sessho-nii-sama what are you doing here early. I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"Imouto, Otouto the flight was taking to long so I ran here." The man said.

The girl just sighed but then said, "Aniki you won't believe it. I saw Edward as in Edward Masen and he's a vampire. I also saw Jane and Alec. The people I told you about from when I had my memories erased by a certain SOMEONE. They're here and they're vampires. What's worse is that if I had remembered earlier I could've saved them from being undead. It's not FAIR" Now Kagome was starting to sound slightly hysterical and her brother was rubbing her back.

Edward, Jane, and Alec had all heard what she said and were going to come out of hiding but before they could move the man said, "That reminds me you will be going to Forks High School in Forks Washington, Souta will be going to the middle school and that's final."

"Wait WHAT?" Kagome almost shrieked, "First off I don't want to go to High School AGAIN and Souta is passed Middle School Level and he doesn't know enough English. Put him in a school in France or something."

"Your going," Sesshomaru said with a sense of finality.

Kagome and Souta both looked at each other and pouted. Alec, Jane, and Edward thought it would be the right time to make themselves known, "Kagome." They all said.

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Hey hope you enjoyed. Please review. Ja Ne**


End file.
